yugiohfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geflügelter Drache des Ra
Der Geflügelte Drache des Ra (engl. The Winged Dragon of Ra) ist eine der Ägyptischen Götterkarten vom Typ Göttliches Ungeheuer und vom Attribut GÖTTLICH. Bild:Ra.png Werte *ATK: ???? *DEF: ???? *Level (Sternstufe): 10 Kartentext Spirits sing of a powerful creature that rules over all that is mystic. Effekt Du musst drei Monster als Tribut anbieten, um dieses Monster als Tributbeschwörung zu beschwören. Die ATK und DEF dieser Karte entsprechen der Summe der ATK und DEF der, für diese Karte als Triubt angebotenen, Monster. Wenn diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird, lege es in der End Phase dieses Spielzuges auf den Friedhof. Solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, bleibt sie von jeglichen Zauberkarten, Fallenkarten und Monstereffekten unberührt.Ra hat Effekte die nicht auf der Karte stehen. *''Phönix Modus Wenn diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird, kannst du 1000 Life Points bezahlen um ein gegnerisches Monster aus dem Spiel zu entfernen. *''Punkt zu Punkt Transfer ''Bezahle alle deine Life Points außer 100 um die ATK und DEF dieses Monsters um die Höhe der bezahlten Life Points zu erhöhen. im Anime Wähle ein gegnerisches Monster aus, und entferne es aus dem Spiel. (Kein Opfer von 1000 Life Points nötig) Und es gibt noch eine schwerwiegende Veränderung: Wenn dein Gegner den Geflügelten Drachen des Ra als Spezialbeschwörung auf seine Spielfeldseite spezialbeschwört, so erscheint auf seiner Spielfeldseite ''Geflügelter Drache des Ra - Sphärenmodus. Bild:Sphere_Mode.png Effekt des Sphärenomdus Diese Karte wird automatisch auf die Spielfeldseite deines Gegners spezialbeschworen, wenn er probiert Geflügelter Drache des Ra auf seine Spielfeldseite spezial zu beschwören. Wenn der Gegner fähig ist, den Text, der auf der Karte erscheinen wird, zu lesen, so lege diese Karte auf den Friedhof, und beschwöre Geflügelter Drache des Ra. Einmal pro Spielzug kannst du diese Karte auf den Friedhof legen, und Geflügelter Drache des Ra - Phönixmodus auf das Feld spezialbeschwören. Außerordentliche Energie einer sehr starken Kreatur. Die stärkste Kreatur, die sogar über der Magie steht. Bild:Phoenix_Mode.png Effekt des Phönixmodus Du kannst diese Karte einmal pro Spielzug spezialbeschwören, indem du einen offenen Geflügelten Drachen des Ra auf den Friedhof legst. Einmal pro Spielzug kannst du alle Monster auf der gegnerischen Spielfeldseite zerstören. In der End Phase des Zuges, in dem diese Karte spezialbeschworen wurde, lege sie auf den Friedhof. Sonstiges Diese Karte ist im Oktober 2010 mit den anderen beiden Götterkarten im Zuge der "Legendary Collection" in deutschsprachiger Ausführung erschienen, der Kartentext ist der aus dem englischen übersetzte Originaltext. Der (normale) Effekt dieses Monsters ist nicht auf der Karte abgedruckt, er ist aus dem Spiel Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirit Caller entnommen. Im Anime ist Marik Ishtar der Besitzer dieser Karte. Der Geflügelte Drache des Ra hat den wohl kompliziertesten, aber auch vielseitigsten Effekt der drei Ägyptischen Götterkarten. Die Karten Sphärenmodus und Phönixmodus gibt es weder im TCG noch im OCG, sie sind nur im Videospiel Yu-Gi-Oh! Reschef der Zerstörer enthalten. Beschwörungsformel Im Anime benutzt Marik im Duell gegen Mai Valentine während eines Schattenduells einen Geheimspruch: Der Geheimspruch lautet: "Große Bestie am Himmelszelt höre den Ruf aus der Schattenwelt, steig aus der Kugel, ich brauche dich schnell, bring mir den Sieg in diesem Duell. Überzieh die Wüste mit deinem Glüh´n und lasse deinen Zorn auf meinen Feind niedergehen. Lasse die Macht frei, die tief in dir steckt ich bin derjenige der dich erweckt. Erscheine in diesem Schattenspiel, mit dir zu siegen ist mein Ziel Geflügelter Drache des Ra!" Im Duell Yami Yugi (Atem) gegen Yugi Muto sagt Atem diesen Spruch auf: "Du Beschützer der Sonne auf der himmlichen Bahn Hör mein lautes rufen Ich flehe dich an Verwandle dich aus der Kugel des Lichts aber schnell und bring mir den Sieg in diesem Duell Ich brauche auch dich noch zu guter letzt darum rufe ich deinen Namen jetzt Geflügelter Drache des Ra" Ähnliche Karten Ägyptische Götterkarten *Slifer der Himmelsdrache *Obelisk der Peiniger *Geflügelter Drache des Ra Category:Heilige Karten Kategorie:Level 10 Monster Kategorie:Götterkarten Kategorie:Göttlich Kategorie:Göttliches Ungeheuer